1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, more particularly to a color image recording apparatus for recording a color image on a photosensitive recording medium through mask members prepared according to image information, wherein trial printing can be carried out with an exposure quantity varied in plural stages with use of the mask members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a color image recording apparatus for obtaining a color image with use of mask members is known, for example, from Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1-128061 (corresponding to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 07/270,650 filed on Nov. 14, 1988, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference). In the known recording apparatus, three mask members for red (R), green (G) and blue (B) images are prepared by a monochromatic laser printer, and they are successively one by one brought into superimposition with a photosensitive recording medium to follow repeated exposure scanning, thereby obtaining a color image.
However, the photosensitive recording medium to be used has a variation in sensitivity characteristics. Further, an exposure condition varies with a change in environment such as weather. Conventionally, an operator operates R, G and B keys provided on a control panel surface to suitably set the exposure condition by his sense and actually output an image. Then, the operator checks the output image with his eyes to adjust the exposure condition. Accordingly, until an optimum output image is obtained, the operator is obliged to carry out trial printing many times. As a result, many waste trial prints are generated to cause an uneconomical loss of output paper. Further, until the optimum output image is obtained, much time is required for setting the exposure condition. Particularly, as the trial printing in one time includes three steps of exposure operations using the R, G and B mask members, the amount of wasted time increases.